<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rise and fall by vosian_nightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706628">rise and fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vosian_nightmare/pseuds/vosian_nightmare'>vosian_nightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, legends is kind-of canon in this, listen canon is a fresh carcass and i am but a humble butcher, romance isnt a big thing in this sorry folks, tags will be updated as chapters come out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vosian_nightmare/pseuds/vosian_nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Time is the Fire in which We Burn. </em><br/>-Gene Roddenberry</p><p>-</p><p>  <em>The Rise and Fall of a Jedi Master. </em></p><p>Nineteen years before the Battle of Yavin, Plo Koon is shot down over Cato Neimoidia by his own troops under the order of Sheev Palpatine.</p><p>Fifty-one years earlier, though, he was born into a small village on Dorin.</p><p>Quite a lot happens between then, including two wars, too many practical jokes, plenty of near-death experiences, and just a few life-long friendships.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Plo Koon &amp; Kit Fisto, Plo Koon &amp; Kit Fisto &amp; Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Micah Giiett, Plo Koon &amp; Tyvokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There may be some truth to some legends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a legend on Dorin that a child born under the raging winds of a storm was chosen, marked, by a wind spirit.</p><p> </p><p>The Kel Dor people, while moderately modern for an Expansion Region world, still had its myths and legends that survived the tests of time. </p><p> </p><p>More modern cities that sought to mirror the core worlds with wealthier families and newer technologies would simply see the child as nothing more than a nuisance, and a family would distance themselves from the child. Other families, those with more influence in the world, would use their power to legally change when the child was born so as not to be seen as having bad luck. </p><p> </p><p>If a village has close ties to the Baran Do, or is under the protection and control of the Baran Do, the child may be taken in and trained as a sage. </p><p> </p><p>In rural areas, the traditions vary more widely from clan to clan.</p><p> </p><p>Some villages, like the Unde in the north, would simply exile both mother and child to bring the attention of the wind spirits away from the village. They fear the spirits would stop at nothing to take the child and in that pursuit would destroy the village, but thankfully it doesn’t happen very often.</p><p> </p><p>Others, like the Teril Kis in the west, follow older traditions where the child is seen as a spirit born as a Kel Dor. They believe the child was destined to leave home too soon and would never be satisfied at home.</p><p> </p><p>Most, however, simply believed the child is cursed.  </p><p> </p><p>And in one of these clans, under the howling winds of a storm, Plo Koon is born.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part I: The Creche; Chapter 1: The Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>===</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>66 B.B.Y.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>===</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“A fight, Plo? Really?” </p><p>Plo Koon stands in his family’s kitchen, four years old and covered in mud. His mother scrubs his arm while she chides him. He doesn’t answer, instead choosing to pout, and winces when her washcloth harshly scrapes one of the cuts peppering his arms. “Why can’t you be more like your sister, hm? A'lim knows better than to get into scraps with the other kids, especially over- over something as stupid as <em> this </em>!” His mother’s hand is gentle despite her anger. </p><p>“It isn’t fair, though!” Plo yells back, tugging his arm away. “<em>Perfect</em> <em>A'lim</em> doesn’t have to deal with the other kids callin’ her names and sayin’ she’s bad luck and stuff, so why do I?” His mother takes back his arm with a sigh and rewets the rag. </p><p>The only thing Plo was guilty of, in his mind, was asking to play with the other kids out in the yard. </p><p>At this point he was used to the adults around the village eyeing him and his parents when they go out to the market, but he’s never not been able to play with the other kids. </p><p>But Plo’s picked up recently that the other kids have started picking up on their parents’ cold-shoulder towards him and his family. Fewer and fewer kids played with him, and more started teasing him over little things like his silver eyes. </p><p>Plo isn’t taking it well.</p><p>“They’re just words, dear.” His mother’s tone wasn’t as harsh, but not exactly soft either. “People say things to-”</p><p>“To make themselves feel better, I know.” Plo picks at a piece of dried mud with his claws. “I just get so mad sometimes,” he admits. </p><p>“I know, dear.” </p><p>“Can I just use the refresher?” The washcloth was going to take forever, and Plo doesn’t want to talk about this anymore. Thankfully, his mother sighs and sets down the rag. </p><p>“Go.” She lets him go just as he hears his father arriving home. </p><p>Plo ducks around the corner and darts up the stairs before his father can ask him about all the mud. Plo makes it look like he’s heading for the refresher but stops to eavesdrop once he’s out of sight. </p><p>“Again?” His father asks. </p><p>“You know how mean the other children can be,” his mother says, “Plo just needs to learn to let the words slide off him like water.” </p><p>Plo hears his dad huff out a forced laugh. “Now you sound like my brother.” </p><p>A silence follows. Plo’s heard this argument a thousand times, and he just hopes to learn something new this time. </p><p>His mother doesn’t respond right away. “I’ve been thinking-”</p><p>Plo’s father cuts her off. “We are not-” </p><p>They talk over each other now. “-We need to do something, Rot’aal!” His mother whisper-yells, obviously trying not to be overheard. </p><p>His father hisses, “I am not sending my son to those <em> fanatics </em>!” </p><p>“My family has good ties with the Baran Do, we can get him <em> help- </em>”</p><p>“<em> Help </em> ? They steal <em> children </em> , Uil. <em> Younglings </em>! From their families! I will not-” </p><p>“You say that like the <em> Jedi </em> are any better-!” Plo turns away and makes for the refresher. This argument wasn’t going anywhere new. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few weeks later, Plo stands in front of a very broken vase and a very angry shopkeeper.</p><p>Plo clenches his jaw, squares his shoulders, and looks Madam Bhin in the eyes. “I. Did. Not. <em> Break. It. </em>” He says for what feels like the hundredth time despite the old woman not listening. </p><p>“Jal’yrn would not <em> lie </em>!” Bhin tugs her grandson close. Plo tugs his mental walls close to not brush against the angry old woman’s mind. His mother is almost here, he can feel it.</p><p>“I wasn’t near it-”</p><p>“We all know about your weird little <em> abilities </em> , Plo Koon.” Jal’yrn accuses. Plo clenches his fists and tries not to cry because Jal’yrn was <em> right </em> . Plo did sometimes move stuff without touching it or even being near it, but this wasn’t <em> him </em> this time!</p><p>The broken vase on the ground was pushed by <em> Jal’yrn </em> ! Plo <em> saw </em>him do it! Jal’yrn even waited until Plo made eye contact to push it!</p><p>But Madam Bhin wouldn’t believe her perfect grandson would ruin her precious vase, no, not when known trouble-maker Plo was walking past the shop! </p><p>Plo’s mother’s mind wraps around his own, calming him. </p><p>“Madam Bhin,” His mother says, a bit out of breath having just ran from the other side of the market after feeling Plo’s distress. She speaks in Standard when something bad happens, a habit picked up from her life growing up in a larger city. </p><p>“Madam Koon,” Bhin says, also in Standard, voice dripping with false niceties. Her accent is far thicker than Plo’s mother’s.</p><p>“Is there a problem here?” She lays a soft hand on Plo’s shoulder. Plo’s anger recedes a little.</p><p>“Not at all,” Bhin steeples her fingers together, “unless you count your son using his <em> shi lo </em> powers to ruin my most favorite vase!” </p><p>Plo’s anger comes back at the Kel Dor words. <em> Shi lo </em>. He’s heard some other villagers call him that despite his parents best efforts.</p><p>It’s vulgar. </p><p>His mother tightens her hold on his shoulder. “I can assure you that Plo would never do such a thing.” His mother is mad. </p><p>“Oh, is that so?” Bhin sweeps an arm out towards the shards lying half out of the Bhin family home. </p><p>Like it was pulled out. Or pushed. </p><p>“Then how did it get like that, hm?” </p><p>“Jal’yrn pushed it!” Plo erupted, switching the conversation back to Kel Dor and pointing a finger at the other boy. Jal’yrn was smirking at Plo the whole time, but dropped it as soon as any sort of attention was on him. </p><p>Sneaky. </p><p>“Grandmother, I would never!” He cries. </p><p>“Control your boy!” Bhin says over him. </p><p>Plo’s mother whips him around and gives him a little push. “Home,” is all she says before turning back to Bhin. </p><p>So he walks home. The long way round. </p><p>Instead of walking through the market and village center, Plo hangs a hard right and runs out into the forests that surround their small village. </p><p>The huge, dark leaves were wet after a small rainstorm earlier in the day, and the ground wasn’t dried like back in the village. The floor under his feet quickly turns from dirt to mud but it doesn’t stop him.</p><p>He walks to a little outcropping near his home. It takes a little while but Plo doesn’t mind. Since it’s farther away, no one else really knows about it. </p><p>The outcropping was one his sisters showed him. They were older and allowed to wander the forest more freely than him. Two rocks perfectly lean against each other, giving the kids a secret hang out underneath. A perfect base for any games, or a perfect place to hide from the world for a little bit. </p><p>He pushes aside some of Dhi’s toys and sits in the little cave. Night was starting to fall, and he was due back home a long time ago but he just sits and pokes at the dirt with a stick.</p><p>Plo doesn’t want to go home. He was tired of being in trouble for things. He wants… He wants something. A change. </p><p>He wants to get rid of these stupid powers. </p><p>Plo chucks the stick with a yell. “I don’t want to!” He yells at no one. He fights back tears. A'lim never cries. “I don’t want to go home, I don’t want to be sent away, I don’t- I don’t!” </p><p>He kicks the dirt, angry. This was all unfair. Nothing was ever going to be easy for him.</p><p>He sniffles. Nothing was ever easy. </p><p>Despite everything, he stands and starts the walk home. </p><p>Plo takes his time, walking the long way around the village, weaving through the trees until the small sun sets and he comes to a stop outside his family’s home. </p><p>The noren covering the doorway sways gently in the wind. Inside, he can see the lights in the house were all on and he can hear his parents fighting. </p><p>His parents were already mad and Plo was about to show up to the house several hours late. </p><p>He takes a breath, and pushes the noren aside. </p><p>“Plo Koon, where have you <em> been </em>?” His mother runs up to him and falls to her knees, her hands quickly running over his head and arms looking for any sign of injury. His father rushes over as well, and crouches down to do his own look-over. </p><p>Plo pushes them both off. “I’m fine!” He hisses. “I just went for a walk!” </p><p>His mother frowns. “I told you to go home.” All worry in her voice was replaced with anger. “Plo we thought something happened- that someone-” </p><p>“What possessed you to go for a walk when your mother told you to go home?” His father asks. “We were worried, Plo.” </p><p>“Worried about what? That I was going to break another thing?” Plo yells and shoves their hands away again. Deistantly, he hears ringing. </p><p>“Plo-” </p><p>“No! No one believes me! I didn’t break it! It’s not fair!” He yells, and a weird feeling creeps over him.</p><p>"I know-"</p><p>“It’s not fair! This is my <em> home </em> and- and you-want to send me away-!"</p><p>His parents' frowns deepen. "Plo-"</p><p>But he wasn't listening. The slight ringing was now deafening, making everything fuzzy and painful. Plo wraps his hands around his head and <em>screams.</em> "Why does everyone here <em> hate me</em>!” </p><p>The ringing in his head reaches an apex. As Plo screams the energy he didn’t even notice was building suddenly explodes outwards. </p><p>His vision blacks out. He hears his parents yell. The very ground beneath him shakes with his breathing. </p><p>But as soon as it happened, it was all gone. </p><p>Plo shudders, suddenly exhausted. He opens his eyes, and he sees his parents staring at him, scared. </p><p>He unwraps his arms from his head. Sparks flit from his claws. He looks around and sees scorch marks marring the walls. </p><p>A broken sob escapes him. His legs collapse under him but his parents rush to catch him, their fears mixing with Plo's making him even more unstable. </p><p>“Shh…” His mother holds him close and rocks him gently. His father sits curled around his mother and sets a soothing hand on Plo’s back, gently dragging his claws up and down. It helps calm Plo's breathing.</p><p>“He won't be safe here, Uil.” His father whispers while Plo cries into his mother’s shoulder. </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>“I-... I can talk to some of my brother’s old friends-”</p><p>Plo’s mother shifts him higher. “Can we talk about this another time?” </p><p>“He’s not <em>safe</em>-”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello! my name is bones, the tired conductor on this dumb train of stupid decisions, and i care a squeeze too much about the characters most folks never really think about :P</p><p>kay, lets talk canon real quick<br/>if u kno ur plo (or any other character that shows up here) like me then you will understand that some things in this fic will not and do not match up with what wookipedia says, and if ur like 'but bones! this isnt right! u kno this, u have at least three wookipedia articles open at any given time!' then just remember: i probably changed it because i thought 'hmm if i do it like *this* itll be waay cooler/fit better into whatever maelstrom is going on in my head'. so,,, yea. thats ur answer. i do things like star wars. if it sounds cool, its going in no matter what anyone (i.e. physics or the wiki) says</p><p>while i have written two shorter star wars fics for the mandalorian i do have to say that the sheer scale of just *stuff* in sw canon is daunting. my usual fandom is transformers which is by no means an old fandom but is no where near the enormity of the star wars universe. </p><p>also, okay, listen. plo koon has lightning abilities. its not """technically"" the same as the lightning shit sheevy uses but i dont think that far into it. in this its more of a kel dor thing and not a just plo thing.<br/>Kel dor are also psychic. thats important. in case you didnt know, a 'wall' when talking about mind abilities like this refers to a sort of block thatll keep out mind readers. their strength varies depending on age, psychic abilities, and just kinda how youre taught. all jedi are taught to make walls and a lot of politicians use them too. humans are, base, psych null so we dont get cool psychic abilities unless theyre jedi :(</p><p>okay lets talk tagging.<br/>this is Not a small boy. this is a Big Boi. I do not have all of it written at the time of writing this note (but! everything is planned out) so i do not know what necessary things i need to tag. the tags will update as i post more chapters that need to be tagged, and i will have the necessary warnings before each chapter. if u need something to be tagged just let me know either in the comments or dm me on tumblr or send an anonymous ask. i Will Not judge. trust me i get it. i Care. </p><p>also this whole thing is me projecting onto a character while keeping things as in character as i damn well please lol.</p><p>so keep an open mind, check back here every (other) friday- ish, and hug a stuffie for me as i start the new semester</p><p>thanks!<br/>-B. Bones, a very tired college student who should not be writing a novel length fic but is anyways</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 1: The Creche; Chapter 2: The Visitors and their Way of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey yall! </p><p>kay so this one is a little more broken up than id like. most of the chapters arent going to be small scenes like this, theyll be more like the last one with longer scenes and maybe a short one thrown in for good luck :L</p><p>also i posted the first three chapters in one day because i wanted to. every friday from here on out is only going to have one chapter unless im feeling Really Nice. which isnt often. </p><p>do have patience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days after Plo’s incident with the lightning, a Jedi steps into his village. </p><p>Plo sits on the steps into his home, the noren covering the entrance swaying gently in the breeze. He hears and smells his father in the kitchen. </p><p>Plo absently watches Jal’yrn and the other kids play. He doesn’t ask to join, not anymore. Instead he tries to read a PADD his sister gave him from her school on the history of some planet far away. </p><p>But Plo notices the man before the other kids do. </p><p>He was tall, even for a Kel Dor. He wore robes more elegant than any Plo’s ever seen outside his mother’s locked case she brought with her from the city. The long, flowing robes drag behind him but never seem to pick up dirt, and the man walks with a grace that shows that he’s never done hard work like the work the people in the village do. </p><p>But what struck Plo the most was the air seems to still around him in a way Plo's never seen</p><p>A mask-wearing alien walks behind him. As the man stops to talk with Jal’yrn’s father, the alien’s eyes sweep the village green until they make eye contact with Plo. The alien smiles and says something to the man. </p><p>The other kids have stopped playing and are staring at the man, too. </p><p>Jal’yrn’s father points across the green at Plo. The man turns, sees Plo, and brightens. </p><p> </p><p>“My name is Qi Haan.” The man takes a small cup of tea from Dhi with thanks. He speaks Standard with almost no accent. Compared to his mother, who grew up speaking Standard at home but still had a bit of a lilt to her voice. It was slightly jarring. “And this is my padawan learner Karadine Rogheh.” The alien bows her head respectfully. She accepts a cup as well but doesn’t move to drink any. Probably because of the mask, Plo thinks.</p><p>Plo and his family and their guests were all seated on the floor in his family home's common room since the table wasn’t large enough to sit all of them. Plo sits between his parents, and his sisters sit next to their father. Qi and Karadine sit across from them, closing the small circle. </p><p>“My name is Uil,” his mother says evenly, “and this is my husband Rot’aal, and these our daughters A'lim and Dhi.” She sets a hand on his shoulder. “And this is our son Plo.”</p><p>Qi looks at Plo with even eyes. His irises were a sharp silver, like Plo’s. No one else in the village had eyes like his. “Yes, I’ve heard of your son.” He sets his cup down. “When my sibling said there was a little boy in a nearby village exhibiting strong Force powers I admit I hadn’t expected them to be talking about Ka’s nephew.”</p><p>Plo’s father straightens at the mention of Ka. Plo speaks without thinking. “Wait, you knew my uncle?” </p><p>“Yes, though not as well I wish.” Qi says softly. “I understand he was a good man.” </p><p>“What happened to him?” Dhi asks softly. </p><p>“He was sick,” is all he says about it before turning back to their parents. “I understand that this is a hard decision, and I’ll give you all the time you need to make it. But I implore you,” He leans forward, face stern. “your son is not safe here. You know that.” Plo’s mother looks away and his father takes a shaky breath. “The Jedi would be able to protect him, to keep him safe and happy, and we would be able to properly train him in the ways of the Force.”</p><p>“Can he visit?” Sho’hi asks. </p><p>Qi’s face doesn’t soften. “I’m afraid he won’t be able to visit until he reaches the rank of padawan, so as not to interfere with his training.” </p><p>Plo’s parents share a look but he ignores them. He clicks his claws nervously and gathers the will to speak under Qi’s sharp gaze. “My parents are scared.” He says. “I’m scared.” His mother rests a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t want to hurt them, but I’m scared I might…” He looks up from his hands. “I don’t want to leave my family, but… I think… I think I want to go with you.”</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, his mother invited the two to stay the night since their ship was a little over an hour’s walk away through the forest at night, and Karadine already had a hard enough time seeing on Dorin without it being night as well.</p><p>“So if you’re human, where are you from?” Plo asks her later that night. It was after he’s supposed to be in bed but if his parents really do decide to let him go with them he thinks he’s allowed to ask them a question or two. And since humans can apparently come from any number of planets it seems like a valid question. </p><p>“Coruscant,” She answers patiently. </p><p>Plo’s eyes widen. “Wait, really? The Core?”</p><p>She hums. “Mhmm.” She goes about replacing her oxygen canister while she answers. “I was born on Alderaan but moved to Coruscant very young to stay at the Jedi Temple.”</p><p>Qi smiles. “Like you, if your parents allow it.” </p><p>“<em>Coruscant</em>,” Plo whispers to himself later, lying in bed. The stars out his window seemed especially bright that night. </p><p> </p><p>Plo leaves his family three days after the two Jedi walk into his sleepy village. </p><p>His parents sit him down the day after they welcomed the Jedi into their house and tearfully explain their decision and what it means. </p><p>“It doesn’t mean we love you any less,” His father says, voice breaking. “We want the best for you, Plo.”</p><p>The day he leaves, his family hugs him tight. Dhi was crying and couldn’t get any real words out so A'lim was the one to give him the gift. </p><p>She hands him a small box wrapped in old flimsy. “You aren’t allowed to open it until you start to miss us.” Plo nods, not trusting his voice. She hugs him close, and Plo is sent on his way. </p><p>He turns his back on his family. He doesn’t see them again for almost thirteen years. </p><p> </p><p>“A mask?” Plo asks when they got to the Jedi’s ship. Qi had a small, black face mask and a matching pair of goggles in his hand and was holding them out to Plo. Karadin had already gone inside the ship.</p><p>“Yes, I’m afraid.” Plo looks at Qi’s larger mask and goggles. They look well used, and were decorated with Yan clan markings similar to his robes. “I’m afraid the shuttle is calibrated for standard atmosphere, which means oxygen.” Plo takes the mask with a frown.</p><p>“Is… Are there any planets like Dorin?” Plo asks. He knew the answer was no, but he still had to ask.</p><p>Qi must have known he knew the answer because he just smiles sadly. Instead, he walks Plo through how to properly wear the mask and goggles. “I don’t mean to scare you when I say this but this,” he taps the mask now properly secured on Plo’s face, “is your life. You mustn't let anyone touch it or play with it or anything of the like.” Plo nods solemnly, eyes wide behind the goggles. “And you absolutely must never allow anyone to remove it, because if they do…” Qi trails off.</p><p>“I understand.” And Plo did. He’s young, only four, but a part of him truly understands the gravity of what Qi Ha’an was saying. He feels it, like he feels...felt his family’s thoughts.</p><p>Qi smiles. “Good.” He stands and dons his own mask and goggles with practiced ease. “Now, young Plo, let us journey to Coruscant.”</p><p>Plo had seen the Mete’s speeder around the village, but the inside of Qi’s ship was nothing like that. </p><p>The old speeder back at the village was held together with wire and tape and spite. The years of hauling goods were starting to wear at the old piece of tech.</p><p>Qi’s ship was nothing like that. The shuttle was huge. Its interior was a clean white and blue, and the controls looked a lot more modern than the speeder’s. </p><p>Karadine had stripped off her oxygen mask and was lounging in the pilot’s chair. She rubs her face where the mask had left clean lines in her soft skin. “I don’t know how you do it master, wearing that thing all day every day.” </p><p>Qi laughs and looks at Plo. His voice sounds weird through the mask. “You get used to it.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trip to Causcant took 28 hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plo learns a lot over that period of time. He learns the names of some of the Jedi, like the Grand Master Yoda. He learns a little bit about Karadine, like how she’s really good at flying and really, really bad at cooking even if the meals are pre-made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also learns some more practical things, like not to mess with the goggles either. A small beam of very bright light stabs him in the eye after he tries adjusting them, and for over an hour afterwards he’s still seeing spots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qi explains to him that when they arrive at the Jedi Temple he’ll receive a proper pair, fitted just for him making them more comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plo also learns a little about the Jedi Temple. Karadine sits him down after they eat and shows him a really cool hologram of the layout of the Temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits in her lap as she points out the important things. “Over here is where I live with Master Qi.” She points to what looks like a room with two other rooms branching off it. One of them is a different color. Plo assumes that’s Master Qi’s room. Karadine then points to the top of the middle spire. “And this is the council chambers. You’ll be brought in front of the council when we get home but don’t worry, they’re all really nice- if not a bit intimidating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then goes to show him where the cafeterias were, and where the creche was. Apparently, that’s where he’ll be staying with loads of other kids. She tells him stories of her own time in the creche, her voice dripping with fondness. It helps ease his worry. A little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Plo admits to being tired, Qi helps get him set up in a cot in the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plo sits on the bed, the package his family gave him heavy in his hands. Qi must have noticed this because he sits on the end of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss them.” He admits. It feels like a failure. Qi wraps his mind around Plo in a way that reminds him of his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss my family, too, some days.” Qi chuckles when Plo whips his head around, surprised. “If you’re like me, then you will find yourself always missing them, even as the Jedi become your new family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” Plo stares at the package again. “I don’t want to replace them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qi lays a heavy hand on his arm. “Never.” Is all he says before leaving Plo alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plo digs his claws into the thin flimsy surrounding the box, trying to decide if he wants to open it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, he doesn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okie so<br/>um<br/>i dont have much to say. this is wierd. </p><p>oh! just a jsyk: 'karadine' (at least in my mind) is pronounced 'car-uh-dean'. thats not really that important but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ it started as a filler name that i got attached to so i made it all yalls problem</p><p>yes unfortunately these ocs are kind of important. yes they show up more. im sorry. kind of. </p><p>not really. BUT this is starting off slow but it WILL pick up here in the next chapter. i introduce kit and i LOVE kit. SO MUCH</p><p>anyways, yell at a wall for me cause my betta's being a brat and not eating her fucking food</p><p>-B. Bones, who just wants to give a good life for these dumb fish</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 1: The Creche; Chapter 3: The Left One's Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we are slowly but surely meeting the cast yee haw</p><p>oh god i have a test today but i did have a soda and chips for breaky so wish me luck</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karadine lands the ship at the Jedi Temple. </p><p>The temple itself rises above the huge city, its stone walls a stark contrast to the sleek buildings around it. Ships race past overhead as they leave the shuttle. Plo stumbles, not knowing where to look. </p><p>Qi gently guides him along, though. Around him, aliens of all kinds pass by, some of which Plo can’t name. Most were humans, though, like Karadine.</p><p>Inside the temple was just as grand as the outside. Pillars line the main hall, and the ceiling rises up so far above them that Plo has to squint to make out the intricate designs.</p><p>People rush past, always seeming to be on the move. Except for one.</p><p>“Tyvokka!” Qi suddenly yells, and breaks away from Plo and Karadine. He hugs someone, an alien covered in <em> fur </em> , and laughs. The person, Tyvokka, growls and Qi responds like Tyvokka asked a question. “Oh, yes, my friend. We were <em> quite </em>successful.” He beckons Plo over. “Tyvokka, meet Plo Koon. Plo, meet my oldest friend, Tyvokka.” </p><p>Tyvokka bows and makes a low growl that reminds Plo of the iszi back home. Qi picks up on his confusion. “Ah, right. See, Tyvokka is a Wookie. They don’t speak Standard like us.” Plo nods. </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“But,” Qi’s joy was back in full force. “He can understand Kel Dor.” Qi suddenly switches languages, making Plo’s head spin a little. “<em> Isn’t that right, friend? </em>”</p><p>Tyvokka makes the long growling sound again but something in Plo settles at the familiar clicks and whistling of Kel Dor. Just hearing it… a part of him relaxes for the first time since leaving home.</p><p> </p><p>Tyvokka walks with them most of the way to the Jedi Council room. Karadine meets up with a few of her friends and leaves Plo with the two Jedi masters. But before she splits, she lays a hand on his head and gives him a little shove. “I’ll see you later, squirt.” The word was a new one but Plo warms a little at the familiarity of having an older sister. </p><p>Qi chuckles but goes back to talking with Tyvokka. Plo can only follow half the conversation, but he suspects that Qi is repeating things Tyvokka’s saying for Plo’s benefit. It’s either that or Jedi masters talk really weirdly to each other. </p><p>“Yes, I had heard that Master Jhare wasn’t going to be at the meeting,” Qi pauses to wave hello to someone and to direct Plo around a corner, “It’s unfortunate, really, I had a feeling she would really like Plo.”</p><p>Tyvokka says something, probably a goodbye of some kind because Qi bids him farewell not a moment later. </p><p>Qi turns to him, though, after they stop in front of a door. “Tell me, Plo,” he starts, “have you ever ridden in a lift?”</p><p>“A what?” </p><p>Qi chuckles. The doors make a strange <em> whoosh </em> sound before opening to a very small room, a little bigger than a refresher. Plo follows Qi in, confused. </p><p>Qi presses a button on the wall and suddenly the floor comes up to meet Plo. A hand on his shoulder steadies him, though, and he doesn’t fall. </p><p>“A lift is just a simple way to transport people up and down.” Plo grabs Qi’s hand with a death-grip and nods. They had to get up somehow, and Plo doesn’t remember seeing stairs on the hologram Karadine had shown him. “It’s completely safe.”</p><p>But in just a couple seconds the room- the lift- slows to a stop and the doors open to a new, more empty hallway. </p><p>The weird masked guards that Plo had kind-of noticed in the grand hallway line this smaller one. They were the only people Plo sees.</p><p>At the end of the hallway, though, was a set of grand doors. They were tall, stretching all the way to the ceiling, and curved at the apex. </p><p>They were the most beautiful doors Plo’s ever seen. They were so beautiful that for a moment Plo forgot that he was about to meet some of the most powerful Jedi. </p><p>Just before they reach the door, Qi kneels down to Plo’s level. “Okay, child, this is important.” Qi absently fixes Plo’s robes, the nice ones his mom picked out for him before he left. “There are rules, ones you must follow, when in that room, understood?”</p><p>Qi’s voice was serious. Plo nods. </p><p>“Most important: speak when spoken to.” Plo nods again. “Also, you won’t know their names, but always refer to them as Master simply out of respect.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“I will do most of the talking. If they ask you something, answer honestly. Do not be afraid of what they may think. And when we enter, we will bow before anything else. Okay?” Qi stands and takes his hand. “Let’s do this.” </p><p>The grand doors open and Plo walks with Qi into a huge room lined with windows.</p><p>Around the room, in a half-circle, sit the masters Plo was told about, with the Grand Master directly in front of them. </p><p>Qi leads him to the center of the room and bows like he said he was going to. Plo stumbles into a bow as well. </p><p>“Masters.” He says after they straighten. </p><p>“Master Haan.” The woman sitting next to the Grand Master says. She’s an older human and her mind, Plo notices, is very closed off. He gains no emotion from her or any of the other masters in the room. “I see your trip was successful.” Her sharp green eyes turn to Plo. He clicks his claws quietly, nervous. </p><p>“Indeed.” He squares Plo in front of him, like he’s showing him off. “This is Plo Koon, nephew of Ka Reel.” </p><p>A ripple blows through the group of masters. Even the Grand Master sits up a little straighter. </p><p>“Right, is that so?” He asks. </p><p>A small push from Qi. “Um, yes, master.” Plo stumbles out. </p><p>The master chuckles. “A little old, he is, hm?” This time the question was aimed at Qi. Plo huffs out a sigh of relief at no longer being the center of attention. </p><p>“He is only four.” Qi says as-a-matter-of-factly. “His mother had strong ties with the Baran Do while his father was a brother to a Jedi. His parents were torn on where they were to send him to, if at all.”</p><p>“A few years later and the choice would have been made for them.” Another master, one on Plo’s left, says.  </p><p>“Indeed. However, I have chosen to sponsor him.” Plo freezes and chokes down a confused <em> “What?” </em>. </p><p>“Already have a padawan, you have.” The Grand Master says.</p><p>“Karadine is progressing well. I suspect she will be well into her knighthood before Plo reaches of age.” The Grand Master nods, accepting that answer. </p><p>Plo doesn’t. What does that mean? What does anything they’re saying mean? </p><p>The constant zooming of ships past the huge windows behind the masters was distracting but he does his best to try and pay attention. Eventually, though, movement to his right catches Plo’s eye. </p><p>Tyvokka. The wookie was watching the Grand Master but after a moment notices Plo’s staring. He looks Plo in the eye, nods, and turns back to the conversation. </p><p>Plo realises he should probably do the same. </p><p>“Having another Kel Dor Jedi would certainly set a precedent.” A different master, an alien Plo’s never seen before, speaks. “From what we gathered, most Force-sensitives on Dorin are sent to the Baran Do for training.” </p><p>Qi nods. “Yes, it is luck that those of us who find our way here do.”</p><p>“Not luck,” The Grand Master interrupts, watching Plo. “The will of the Force.”</p><p> </p><p>The two are dismissed from the council chambers not soon enough, in Plo’s opinion. He breathes a little easier now that he wasn’t under the watchful eyes of the council. </p><p>Qi takes him back down the lift, which scares him even more than going up. It felt like the floor was dropping down from under him. </p><p>But Qi doesn’t let him freak out. </p><p>They make it safely to another hallway. This one was also less busy than the main one, but unlike the one before the council room, this one had more people rushing about. </p><p>Qi pushes him along so he doesn’t get to stare too long at the strange aliens. He does make eye contact with another kid, a human. They wave at him and he waves back before the other disappears into the crowd. </p><p>The crowd thins out as eventually Qi leads him into a new hall, this one bright and golden. </p><p>Empty beds line the two long walls and at the end a small man sits at a desk. He looks up over his glasses at them as they walk in. He was older and frowning. </p><p>“Master Qi.” He says, gruffly. Qi nods his head respectively. </p><p>“Healer Vin.” The man, the healer, grunts and looks at Plo. </p><p>“This is your charge?” Plo looks up at Qi, confused. </p><p>“This is the youngling, yes.” Qi subtly corrects him. Healer Vin huffs. </p><p>“Uh-huh.” The healer beckons the two over. “I just need a few measurements to make sure it’ll fit properly.” Vin grabs a box off his desk and guides them to a small room. He dons a mask similar to the one Karadine wore on Dorin. </p><p>The doors close behind them and a faint hissing fills the room. After a moment, another set of doors open to a slightly larger room with a bed in the center. Vin walks in, grumbling something under his breath, and sets his box down on a table. </p><p>Plo looks up to Qi to ask a question but gasps when he sees Qi remove the rebreather he told Plo to never touch!</p><p>Qi smirks down at him. “It’s safe.” He says. “This was an airlock. The healers keep this room set to Kel Dor specifications in case something ever happens to me.” In the room, Vin huffs. Again. “I know, Vin.” Qi walks into the room and to the healer. “But now this room just became twice as useful.” </p><p>Plo hesitates taking off the mask but after seeing Qi without it for a few moments helps. The air in the room was a lot less stale than in the mask, which he realises after taking it off made the air feel kind of like he was walking through a dust cloud; heavy and dirty. </p><p>“Okay, kid.” Vin says, taking out a new, better looking mask. “On the bed.” He pats the edge of the bed. Plo jumps up on it and frowns at its hardness. “You know how this works?” Vin asks him and he nods. He mostly remembers Qi’s talk. Vin explains the rebreather anyways. It was a little different, a little more high-tech. It’ll also project his voice like Master Qi’s unlike his old pair. He also gets a new pair of goggles, ones that fit a lot better. </p><p>“If you need to,” Qi also tells him, “you may come to my room to take a rest from the mask.” He frowns. “But, I’m afraid you won’t be able to get your own room until you’re a padawan.” He also explains that there are some rooms, like the one they’re in, that may be able to be hermetically sealed off in case of emergency, and he implores Plo to memorize them as he learns the layout of the Temple.</p><p>Healer Vin, in the meantime, takes the time to do a full checkup, including drawing blood. </p><p>Plo didn’t like that. </p><p>But after a little over an hour the two were released. </p><p>“Thank you,” Plo says after they leave the sealed room. Vin almost looks surprised. “It feels a lot better.” </p><p>Vin stares at him for a moment before huffing. “You’re welcome, kid.” And he disappears into a different room, obviously dismissing them. </p><p>As they leave, Plo looks up at Qi. “I don’t think he knows my name.” Qi laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“This will be your clan, young Plo,” Master Qi’s hand on his shoulder grounds him as Plo looks around the room. Beds line the wall, with a door on one side that led to, what Plo assumed to be, a bathroom of sorts. Behind him, and behind Master Qi, was a hallway that led to more rooms like this and the Creche-master’s room at the end of the hall where it met with the rest of the Temple. </p><p>In the room stands about twelve other kids around his age. There were a few other aliens, but most are human. </p><p>They all stare at him with varying levels of curiosity. </p><p>Master Qi senses his unease and he kneels down to his level, turning Plo so his back was to the other kids. “Listen, young one.” He sends a wave of calm that reminds Plo of his mother. “<em> Be at peace </em> .” He says in Kel Dor. Plo feels a wave of interest from the other kids break over them. “ <em> Be brave. I will forever be there </em>.” It’s the opening lines of an old Kel Dor limerick, one meant to help calm children when they’re scared. </p><p>Plo nods, and does his best to hide a sniffle. “Good kid.” Qi stands and bids him farewell. </p><p>Around the room, the other kids talk in hushed tones as Plo follows the Creche-keeper, a nice human woman Plo’s already forgotten the name of, to a bed near the back. </p><p>All the beds in the room were bunk beds like the one in his sisters’ room back home. An alien boy sits on the top bunk of the bed he’d lead to. </p><p>“One of these drawers will be yours,” She motions to the small drawers under his bed. “There are a few Jedi robes in there already. If they don’t fit let me know.” And she was gone. </p><p>The boy was staring at Plo with large, wide eyes. Plo sets his bag on the bed and reaches for one of the drawers. </p><p>Suddenly, a heavily accented voice speaks up from above him. “I already took the left one,” the boy was leaning over the edge of the bed in a way that looked like he was about to fall, “I hope you don’t mind.” </p><p>Plo shrugs and opens the other one. The creche-keeper was right. A few sets of brown and tan robes were folded neatly in the drawer already. Plo opens his bag and quickly puts his things inside, shoving the gift from his sisters deep into the back.</p><p>Around him, the thoughts and feelings of the other kids start to give him a headache. </p><p><em> They’re psych-null </em> , his mother told him once when he asked about humans. <em> You can’t blame them for accidentally projecting things. You can only put up your own walls. </em></p><p>Oh, yeah. He’s still working on those. Plo clenches a scratchy blanket in his hand. He’ll just have to deal, he supposes. </p><p>Thankfully, the other kids are herded into their assigned bunks not a few moments later. </p><p>Not five minutes after lights out, the other boy swings his head down over the side of his bed. His tendrils swung from his head, and he wore a lopsided grin.</p><p>“What are you?” He asks. He didn’t sound accusatory, just curious.</p><p>Plo sits up. “I’m a Kel Dor.” His voice was amplified by the mask like Healer Vin said it was, but it made him sound louder than he wanted to. He winces at the volume, but the boy didn’t notice how loud he was, or if he did, he didn’t show. “What are you?” Plo felt he had the right to ask. </p><p>“Nautolan.” Plo doesn’t recognise it. “My name’s Kit Fisto.” He’s still hanging upside down.</p><p>“Plo Koon.” Plo says. </p><p>“Cool. I’ve seen Master Ha’an around, but that’s the only Kel Dor I’ve seen.” Kit suddenly flips over the side of his bed and lands perfectly on Plo’s bed. Behind his goggles, Plo’s eyes widen at the smooth but quick movement. The boy holds out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>Plo eyed the hand. “Yeah.” </p><p>They stayed like that for a second longer before Kit spoke up. “You’re supposed to shake it, like this.” He grabs Plo’s hand and shakes it up and down a few times. </p><p>It was weird. “I don’t get it.” He says. </p><p>Kit laughs. “Me neither. It’s a human thing.” Plo smiles. </p><p>“They’re so weird!” He whispers like it’s some big secret.</p><p>Kit giggles. One of the other kids shushes them and Kit hisses softly but climbs into his own bed. </p><p>As soon as he’s alone, the events of the past few days really start to hit him. He misses his sisters and his mom and his dad. He even misses the village people that weren’t very nice. He feels out of place here. </p><p>He wants to go home. </p><p>But just as Plo was starting to feel his eyes water, a small voice comes from above him. </p><p>“I think you’re my new best friend.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>first: who the hell has a test less than three weeks into a semester? shit sucks</p><p>kay, listen. i Love kit. i know i said that last chapter but you Dont Understand how much i love this boy. i also love the idea of aliens in a human based society bonding. its just. the Solidarity. </p><p>i have used so many sticky notes it should be illegal. </p><p>anyways fuck dna<br/>-b. bones, who finished the test first which elevated their anxiety to newer, more terrifying levels</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://pl0s-br0s.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>